This invention is related to a special kind of protective underwear, and specifically, it is a type of men's briefs and lining of the briefs.
Medical science and practical experience have proven that a man's testes will hang down as the scrotum loosens at maturity. While it is natural that the testes hang down to a certain extent, they tend to be pressed and pushed together by the upper ends of a man's legs. This happens most often when a man is in a sitting position. This problem will not only make a man uncomfortable but will also affect his health adversely.
Until now, the comfort of men's briefs were mainly dependent upon the comfort, while being worn, of the material used to make them; such as the softness, lightness, and sweat absorption performance of cotton, etc. Therefore, most of the currently available brief designs are based on a selection of materials that are comfortable to wear. However, even briefs made with soft and comfortable materials, whether cut in a triangular shape or in a rectangular shape, do not act to functionally support and hold the scrotum above the upper ends of a man's legs. Therefore, they do not solve the above-mentioned problem of the discomfort caused to a man when his scrotum is pressed between his legs.
The purpose of this invention is to provide a new kind of men's briefs and lining of the briefs, which can control the position of the scrotum by supporting and holding the scrotum above the upper ends of a man's legs. Thus, this invention prevents the discomfort caused to a man by his testes being pressed and pushed together.